La oportunidad final
by Hinamori-chan21
Summary: Soy nueva en esto pero lo voy a intentar. El se encontraba alli, esperando su muerte. Solo la lluvia lo veria fallecer. Pero antes de cerrar sus ojos eternamente logro divisar una figura que corria hacia el...


Bueno, este es mi primer fic y espero poder seguir subiendo. Les pido, les imploro, sean bien honestos y denme su opinión. Después de todo no hay forma de mejorar que no sea con criticas. Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo. ¿Qué seria de nosotros si no hubiera creado esta maravillosa serie?

**La oportunidad final**

Ya estaba listo, solo faltaba esperar a que mi muerte llegase. No tenia arrepentimientos de mi vida y nada de lo que despedirme. No tenia nada. Nadie lloraría mi partida y eso estaba bien, no quería que se derramaran mas lagrimas de las que hace falta.

Ese día, el día en que mi alma se desprendería de mi cuerpo para poder dejar atrás todo el sufrimiento vivido, podría descansar en paz. De alguna manera no estaba triste porque sabia que mi hora había llegado. El único testigo de mi muerte seria la lluvia, aquella que lavaría mi sangre del suelo y escucharía mis ultimas palabras. Por que así estaba escrito, fallecería en el campo de batalla que fue la tumba de cientos de guerreros. Finalmente llego, sentí como mi corazón se detenía lentamente para no volver a latir.

En el horizonte, antes de cerrar mis ojos eternamente, logre divisar una figura humana que corría hacia mi, luego eran dos y luego tres... y, como por arte de magia, me encontré rodeado. Eran todas personas que conocía desde hacia tiempo y que hasta llegue a considerar mis amigos. También estaban mis subordinados. Todos con tristeza que, claramente se denotaba en sus rostros. Todos me pedían que fuese fuerte , que no perdiera las esperanzas de vivir y un montón de cosas que no me moleste en escuchar. Eran tonterías, yo ya no tenia nada por que vivir. Entonces sonreí y les dije "Todos tenemos una misión que cumplir en vida y creo que el motivo que me mantenía vivo a sido concluido. No hay que sufrir por aquellos que nos dejan ni compadecernos de ellos si mueren sabiendo que cumplieron con el deber que se les encomendó al nacer. Siempre miramos el pasado porque queremos ver a los que dejamos atrás pero ignoramos que su tiempo termino y no forman mas parte de nuestro mundo. Pero hoy puedo cerrar mis ojos sabiendo que cumplí mi propósito."

"Tienes razón, pero como podemos saber si nuestra misión a culminado o no. Después de todo no es algo que se nos de a saber. Es mas, todas las almas vagamos por el mundo experimentando felicidades y sufrimiento solo para encontrar un propósito que cumplir en nuestras vidas." No lo podía creer pero ella estaba allí. Esa persona que fue la fuente de mi felicidad pero también la que me hizo experimentar el dolor y el sufrimiento, el odio y la desesperación. Ella fue, sin duda, la que se robo mi corazón. Si, con el tiempo me enamore de ella. De su olor a dulce durazno, su cálida sonrisa, su inocencia, su capacidad de agradarle a todo el mundo, su tierna mirada... Tantas son las cosas que me hechizaron que no las puedo nombrar todas. Para generalizar, su ser me cautivo.

"no debes morir... no aquí... no ahora... no de esta forma." Vuelves a hablar. Esta vez con lagrimas que recorren tus mejillas y una voz apagada. No soporto que llores, no frente a mi, no sabiendo que es mi culpa que esas gotas saladas estén acaparando tus ojos.

"no llores por favor. No quiero que la ultima imagen que tenga de ti sea así." Lo digo en el tono mas amable y tierno que puedo. Ella empieza a limpiarse la lagrimas. ¡Victoria! Pensaba hasta que un repentino impulso de mi pecho hace que unos hilitos de sangre escapan de mis labios. No le doy importancia pero una absoluta tristeza me invade al notar el semblante de horror que ella esbozo.

" Yo..." No pude terminar porque antes de que me diera cuenta ella estaba a unos escasos centímetros de mi rostro. "Por lo menos deja que te limpie la sangre de tus labios" Me susurro al oído. Acto seguido cerro la corta distancia que nos separaba.¡Me beso! Era toda una mezcla de emociones. Sin embargo, la más embriagante de todas fue la de alivio. ¿por qué? Tal vez era el alivio de saber que ella sentía lo mismo, de ser correspondido, de poder tener el privilegio de probar sus labios antes de que todo fuera tinieblas. Sentí como me comenzaba a faltar el aire pero no quería separarme de ella. ¡No! Ahora era mía y no quería perderla. No quería arruinar el momento. Los latido de mi pecho se fueron pausando pero logre pronunciar las palabras que tantas veces intente decirle. "Te amo..."

Lo ultimo que vi fue una pequeña sonrisa adornada con lagrimas cristalinas y solo logre escuchar que me llamaba. Pronto el silencio reino y no pude escucharla mas.


End file.
